All Ends Lead to New Beginnings
by ClosetReader25
Summary: A what if scenario from 2wingo's one-shot At the End Of All Things. What if Dave did pull the trigger but didn't die. Like most people ask for with their stories, Reviews are appreciated andThanks for reading.
1. Chapter 1

Well it turns out I kinda have a really bad shot when it comes to my revolver. When I pulled the trigger the bullet missed every single important thing in my face and the bullet went straight through my cheek. When that happened I kinda blacked-out and next thing I knew, I was in the hospital with Mindy sitting right next to me almost in tears. When I was fully awake and Mindy saw this, she hugged me straight away and said " DON'T SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN YOU MOTHERFUCKING BITCH." I couldn't help but laugh because even though I shot myself, she still managed to make feel like shit and that was part of the reason why I loved her.

From what she told me, I've been asleep for about a week and that the only reason they found me was because that night, Mindy got worried about me after I had left in a rage from the party, being celebrated for Chris' death, so she decided to go check to see if I was alright. When she didn't see me or the car at my house, she got worried and traced my plates (which at first I thought that was weird then realized that she memorized it to protect me rather than stalk me) to Katie's house and you kinda know what happened from there.

So after I awoke, my father came in and asked me many questions, but the one that stuck out the most was " How did you fall on a pole snd why were you at Katie's house." Both questions were reasonable questions but all I gave him was that I was drunk and he didn't ask anymore. Later after my dad left, Mindy came in and said we had to talk.

" Dave..uh..I..ju..why did you try to try and kill yourself. I had thought that after Chris' death you would be happier than glee but you tried to kill yourself. Oh yeah, speaking of that, i hid your gun and made sure everyone knew it was an accident but why Dave, why did you try to off yourself and leave me here all alone again, just like daddy did," she said as she cried away at my side.

That's when I said, " I was and still am depressed but I am happier now that you are here and if your implying that this was your fault and I am trying to leave you then you miss must care alot for me because you kill people daily and don't care at all, but if i were to die you would probably lose it."

"Oh shut the fuck up and get some rest you pussy."

"Haha, that's why you are my friend but what happened at that party after I left," I whispered.

"Well I wouldn't know, I left right after you did because of some...personsl issues," she managed to screech through her teeth.

"Was it that Jaini-whatever-his-name-is because if it was I will personally beat his ass."

"Haha, we both know if I wanted that, he would be laying right next to you."

"Ha, yeah your right," I said.

" Well if you must know, yes it was him but it wasn't his fault, it was all my fault, " she says which kinda made me feel like using my gun on him and me.

"Well what was wrong then," I ask.

She sits there in silence for quite a long time, taking turns at looking at the ground and me until finally she says with watery eyes, " He wasn't you."


	2. Chapter 2

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I am so sorry for the delay but life has been getting in the way. So to try and make it up to you, I will try to post 2 chapters before the end of this week and 1 every 2 weeks. As always , reviews are appreciated, and lets begin...

* * *

_Mindy's POV_

OH MY FUCKING GOD. THAT WAS FUCKING HHILARIOUS. Ok so I had just told Dave that the reason I didn't like that hero was because the hero wasn't him and Dave literally stared at me for 5 minutes then just fell back on the bed, out cold. I couldn't stop laughing. That's is why I love my Dave becau... WAIT did I just call him 'My Dave'. I don't even know what to say, it just came out while I was writing Iit down. But now that I think about it, it sounds right, it sounds like it really is true because he really is my Dave. He is way better person than I deserve. He was there for me when I couldn't find anything interesting about Dillion because I kept comparing him to Dave ( although I didn't tell Dave that part) or when Isaish dumped me for being too needy. He has been there for me and now I realize that i have to start being there for him. No matter what it takes, I will save Dave from his depression. I will make sure that he knows he is not alone, that he will always have a friend (or lover if he ever felt that way towards ne) to support him, no matter the risk or reward. That is why we are partners, we both need someone to support us because we can't do it on are own and we both know it. Anyway the doctor said that Dave can be released in a few days and be back at his peak condition in the matter of no time at all. So once he gets out, we can work on all of his skills and bring him back into shape, then I will let him know everything that I feel for him. No matter if he feels the same are not

Dave's POV

I can't believe I fucking blacked out over Mindy saying that Jani- whatever guy wasn't him. I took that back in completes shock because from what I saw, it didn't look like she wasn't enjoying it. Still, I am actually happy now that I know that she cares a lot more for me than us just being best friends. I am hoping she feels like I do, how she is always the first thing I think of when I wake up and the last thing when I go to sleep, how I would move heaven, Earth, and hell just for her to be safe, no matter the cause. I was always so scared to show my emotions but know that I know she cares a lot more, maybe I can find out how much more. Anyway, the doctor said I could leave in 2 days and that I should try to eat more solid foods than liquid. Well we will see how that day goes when we get there.

* * *

AUTHOR'S NOTE AGAIN: I'm so sorry about the size but I will make it up with the nect chapter. Tell me what yoy think about my POV format and which way you want this story to head. Anyway see you later.


End file.
